In My World
by AsuCaga4Eva
Summary: A girl who was never loved. A boy who was loved by everyone. A girl with a secret. A boy with a life. A girl who is feisty. A boy who is shy. What happens when these two meet? Will love spark? Or will tragedy occur? First Story. Rated T for language.
1. Cagalli's POV

Hey everyone! This is my first story. It might not be the best, but I'm trying. I was inspired into writing this story by the song In My World by Avril Lavigne. Some people may know me as Cagalli Yula Athha in this fourm, but now it's AsuCaga4Eva.

I don not own Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny. If I did, Athrun and Cagalli would be together and Cagalli would be wearing her ring.

ATTENTION: Kira is really OOC in this story! Infact he is a jerk to Cagalli. Don't like it, don't read it.

**In My World**

**Cagalli's POV**

My name is Cagalli Hibiki and I'm 17 years old. I live with my father Ulen Hibiki and my mother Via Hibiki. I also have a twin brother

named Kira Hibiki. My mother and father work at the Mendel Colony for Z.A.F.T Inc. There they make Coordinators by enhancing

children's capabilities before they are even born. My brother Kira, is known as the "Ultimate" Coordinator since he is the only person

who came out of an artificial womb becoming the perfect Coordinator. As for me, I was a failed experiment.

* * *

This was just a short POV by Cagalli. Chapter one will be up soon! please no flames, but you can give me ideas if you want. Please R/R - 


	2. My Life

**In My World**

I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny. If I did, Athrun and Cagalli would still be together and Cagalli would be wearing her ring.

Chapter 1

**My Life**

**Cagalli's POV**

My life… What can I say about my life? Well, let's just say my parents are frikin rich! But my life ha! My life is a hell hole! All of you might be thinking, "Cagalli, how can your life be a hell hole when you are rich!" Like I said, my parents are rich. As for me, you can compare my life to Cinderella, except exclude price charming and the rats. "Holy Shit! Was that a rat!" Okay, include the rats, but they don't talk. I live in the basement in my parent's mansion. I'm abused and nobody cares for me. Not even my brother! Just because I didn't become perfect. Just because I was a failed experiment. Just because I became a Natural! That's right. My family are Coordinators except for me. All they care about is Kira. As for me, I'm lower then dirt. That's right, I'm a good for nothing Natural who can't do anything right and that nobody would care for me in this entire universe. That's what my parents tell me every day. To tell you the truth, I never had one birthday. I can't even come out of the basement when company is over. For my whole entire life I wanted one wish. And that wish is…

Normal POV 

"Cagalli you better get your ass up here and start making dinner before I become down there before I drag you up here myself!" Screamed Kira.

"In a minute Kira! I have to finish the laundry!"

"Stupid good for nothing brother who can't do anything by himself." Murmured Cagalli.

"What the hell did you cal me?" Kira said while spinning her around and gripping her shoulders.

"Owww! Kira stop your hurting me!" Cagalli said winching in pain.

"Oh, your gonna feel more then just pain" Kira said while slapping Cagalli across the face making her fall to the ground.

"Now you better get your ass upstairs and start making dinner now!" Bellowed Kira.

"Yes Sir." Said Cagalli.

Cagalli went upstairs to start cooking dinner. Cagalli made spaghetti with meatballs with a side of Caesar Salad. And for desert, chocolate cake.

As soon as Cagalli was done cooking dinner her parents came home.

"Hi mom. Hi dad." Greeted Cagalli

"…"

Cagalli sighed. She hated how her parents never noticed her.

"Hi mom. Hi dad!" Greeted Kira cheerfully

"Hello Kira dear" Said Via

"Good afternoon Kira" Greeted Ulen

Cagalli just sat down in her chair and started poking at her food.

"Mom, dad, why do we have to let Cagalli enter the same school as me?" Whined Kira.

"Yes Via, why do we let Cagalli enter school? She'll probably be kicked out on the first day. She won't be smart enough for that school. She is just a lowly Natural." Her father said sarcastically.

"I will not be kicked out at school, and I am just as smart as Kira!" Hollered Cagalli.

"Don't give me that tone young lady!" Bellowed Ulen while slapping Cagalli across the face.

Cagalli just sat in her chair. Her eyes looking at the ground.

"Because dear. It's a law to send your kids to school, otherwise we wouldn't be sending Cagalli. And besides if Cagalli does get kicked out, we would be able to send her to Military School."

"Hmmm… All right, I guess it's all right."

"Hey wait a minute! I don't want people to know that my sister is a failed experiment and even worse. A Natural!" Hollered Kira.

"That's why when Cagalli goes to school her new name would be Cagalli Yula Athha." Said Ulen.

"Now Cagalli. Get to your room!" Yelled Ulen.

Cagalli went to her room and locked her door. She went in front of her mirror and unbuttoned her shirt. There she ran her finger across her scare right above her chest and started to cry.

* * *

Thta's chapter 1. I know it's boring. next chapter will be up when I come back from soccer. Hopefully it will be better. Please R/R 

PS How do I let anonymous people vote?


	3. School and Friendship

**In My World**

I do not own Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny. If I did Athrun and Cagalli would be together and Cagalli would still be wearing her ring.

(A/N) Everyone is a Coordinator in this story except for Cagalli. For example-Miriallia is a Coordinator

Chapter 2 

**School and Friendship **

**Cagalli's POV**

Ahhh the first day of school. How exciting. People say that school is boring. They say that parent's make kids go to school just so they won't sit on their ass all day and watch TV. Well even in school you still have to sit on your ass for seven hours and listen to your teacher speak boring lessons. So what's the difference? And why I say, "first day of school." I mean first day of school. I have never been to school in my entire 17 years of living. Crazy I know. So now I'm attending Heliopolis University and I'm a freshman in college. And here I am, in front of Heliopolis University to start my new adventure. But before I get to that. Let me show you what happened this morning.

Normal POV Flashback Cagalli's Dream 

"_Cagalli wait!" Said an unknown voice._

"_Get the hell away from me!" Cagalli said while running away from the person, but it was too late he/she grabbed her wrist and spun her around._

"_Let go of me now!" Barked Cagalli while trying to escape, but had little effect._

"You know Cagalli I always thought you were-" 

"GOOD MORNING CITIZENS OF HELIOPOLIS!

This is KYR-"

Cagalli hit the alarm clock, but after another second you hear a loud "_THUD!"_

That right, Cagalli fell of the bed. Again…

"Damn it! That's the tenth time this week!" Cursed Cagalli.

"Cagalli get your ass up here and get ready for school!" Shouted Kira.

"I'm coming!"

"Don't you dare speak to me like that Cagalli or I will hurt you again like last time!"

That's when Cagalli remembered what had happened last time.

Flashback in a flashback 

"Cagalli! Get up here and start cooking dinner! (A/N-This is not the same dinner in chapter 1.)

"Jeez Kira can't you do anything by yourself for once! I thought you were the almighty Coordinator!" Hollered Cagalli.

That's when Cagalli realized her mistake. Kira was in a kitchen. Where cooking utensils were. And that means there are knives. And there was one, right next to Kira. And Kira was pissed.

"What the hell did you say?" Bellowed Kira. Kira was so mad that you could see fire in his eyes.

Before Cagalli could react. Kira picked up the knife and cut Cagalli's back. That cut wasn't too deep, but it still hurt like hell and would definitely leave a small scar.

Cagalli screamed in pain and fell to the floor and became unconscious.

Kira, felling a little sympathetic picked up Cagalli and put her in her room without tending to her wound.

_End of flashback in a flashback, but still a flashback _(A/N-WTF?)

Cagalli hurried up and got changed into her kaki pants with a red tank top (A/N-The outfit that she wore when her and Kira went shopping in the desert) and ran upstairs to find her parents and brother already at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"Who cooked breakfast?" Asked Cagalli.

"I did." Replied Via.

"Now Cagalli." Said Ulen fiercely. "What is your new identity while going to Heliopolis?"

I am a Coordinator named Cagalli Yula Athha and I will never mention anything about being a Natural.

"Good. Not get the hell out of here before I change my mind about you going to college!" Hollered Ulen.

"Wait on minute Cagalli." Said Kira.

"You are not going to school with me so you can walk for all I care."

"I rather get hit by a bus then go with you." Mumbled Cagalli. Luckily no one heard her.

Cagalli walked out of her house, while Kira got in his limo and his driver drove him to school.

Cagalli looked at the sky and saw that it was a bright sunny day with no clouds in the sky.

'Well that's a plus.' Thought Cagalli. 'Now all we need is blue birds chirping, bunny rabbits hopping, and the sun to have a smiley face.' She thought sarcastically.

End of flashback Cagalli's POV 

And this is where I am now. Standing in front of my school starting my new adventure. Wait, didn't I just say that? Oh well.

Normal POV 

Cagalli went through the school gates and up to the school's front door. She pulled open the door, and once she stepped inside, Cagalli was amazed!

'This school is fucking huge! How the hell and I'm supposed to find my way around?'

That's when Cagalli heard the bell ring.

"Great! The first day of school and I'm already late. Military School, here I come." Cagalli said to herself.

Cagalli walked aimlessly around the school trying to find the headmaster's office. She must have walked for hours trying to find this stupid place. After a lot of stair climbing and walking, running, jogging she finally found the place. Cagalli opened up the door only to find a secretary's office. So Cagalli went to the lady behind the desk.

"Excuse me, I'm new here and I need to see the headmaster."

The lady looked up and Cagalli was scared to death. This lady wore glasses with fierce brown eyes. She looked like she was in her mid-60's, and OH MY GOD! She had this HUGE mole right in the middle of her forehead.

"Name?" She asked

"Ahhh Cagalli Yula Athha."

"Ah yes, Cagalli Yula Athha. Please wait here one moment." Said the secretary.

Cagalli watched the secretary go into the headmaster's office. After of few minutes she cam out and said

"Miss Athha the headmaster will see you now."

"Thank you very mol- much! Thank you very much!" Said a nervous Cagalli.

The secretary eyed her suspiciously.

Cagalli walked into the office only to find a wooden desk, a few drawers, some filing cabinets, and a man in a white mask.

'Umm okay, since when did people where white masks?' Thought Cagalli.

"Welcome Miss Athha to Heliopolis University!" Said the Headmaster.

"My name is Mr. Rau La Cruset." (A/N-Tell me if I spelled his name wrong.)

"Ah hi." Cagalli was too scared to speak. She thought that this guy was a lunatic. And she was right! This guy started twitching and spazing out. He looked like he was having a seizure! Cagalli saw the headmaster take out some pills and swallowed them. After that he gave me a mischievous grin.

"Sorry bout that. Here is your schedule, your locker number, and all your books you'll need for this year." He said

"Ah thanks"

Cagalli and the headmaster walked out of his office and into the secretary's office. Their Cagalli saw an auburn haired girl with buleish greenish eyes.

"Ahh Miss Haww. Can you please show Miss Athha where her next class is?"

"Yes sir" Said the girl while grabbing Cagalli's wrist and pulling her out of the office.

Before Cagalli could react she already found herself in the hallway where tons of kids were chatting about.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Miriallia Haww, but you can call me Mir."

"Hi. My name is Cagalli Yula Athha, but you can call me Cagalli."

"Hello Cagalli. I hope we can become good friends." Said Mir happily.

"Yeah me to." Replied Cagalli

"So Cagalli what's your next two classes?"

"Ahhh math and lunch." Said Cagalli.

"Wow! You have the same classes as me!" Replied Mir cheerfully.

"We can sit together in lunch and meet all of my friends! They are all really nice." Said Mir.

"That sounds great! I can't wait to meet your friends."

Before they knew it. Cagalli and Mir reached their math class and stepped inside. The teacher they saw had short blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and a handsome face. If Cagalli was older, she'll probably fall head over heels with this guy!

"Hello, my name is Mwu La Flagga, but you can call me Mwu. And you are?"

"Cagalli Yula Athha sir."

"I thought I told you to call me Mwu. I don't like the formal stuff." Replied Mwu.

Cagalli just nodded her head. She wasn't use to calling people by their first name.

"Why don't you sit next to Miriallia at that table over there." Said Mwu

Cagalli and Mir went to their desk. Mwu went to the board and started discussing a subject in math called Trigonometry. (A/N-This is my worst subject in math)

At first, Cagalli was really confused. She had no clue what the teacher was saying! Mir gave Cagalli a few pointers during class and Cagalli got the hang of it.

Riiiing! 

After class has ended, Cagalli and Mir started walking toward the lunchroom. That's when Cagalli started a conversation.

"You know, you school is pretty weird."

"Really? Why do you say that?" Asked Mir.

"Well, for thing, the secretary has a HUGE mole in the middle of her forehead, the headmaster wears a mask and started spazing out looking like he was having a seizure, and then we have teachers who we call by their first names." Replied Cagalli

"You wanna know what else is weird?" Asked Mir

"What?"

"The sectary's name is Mrs. Mole."

"WHAT!" Hollered Cagalli.

"Well here's the cafeteria." Said Mir

"Oh look! My friends are over there!"

When Cagalli looked at the table she couldn't believe what she saw. There was Kira with a pink haired girl. And he was---laughing! That was the first time Cagalli ever saw Kira laugh.

'I have two words to describe Kira right now.' Thought Cagalli.

'And that is Two-faced'

Cagalli and Mir walked up to the table and sat down.

"Hello their Mir. Who is your new friend?" Asked the girl with pink hair.

"Oh yeah. Everyone, this is Cagalli."

Cagalli, that Lacus, Yzak, Dearka, Kira, and Athrun."

"Hello their Cagalli, nice to meet you." Said Lacus

'She seems really nice. I can't believe her and Kira are friends.'

Yzak just gave a small grunt

'Must not be to friendly.' Thought Cagalli

"Yo!" Replied Dearka.

"And just to tell you, I'm already taken by that beautiful girl right next to you."

"Dearka!" Mir said while blushing

'They seem like a cute couple.'

Kira then gave Cagalli a glare.

'I'm dead when I get home.'

And Athrun gave her a small smile.

'Must be shy.'

That's when Athrun spoke.

"Hey Kia. Isn't your birthday tomorrow?"

"Ah yeah why?" Said Kira

'Oh shit tomorrow is Kira's birthday. And that means tomorrow is my birthday!'

* * *

Thank you so much for the reviews! I know this might not be the best story, but I'm trying. You know the saying practice makes perfect. Forall of you who want to know, Kira will be nicer to Cagalli little by little. Please R/R flame me if you want! Anonymous people can vote now!- 


	4. Happy Birthday Kira

Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! (I'm sorry in Spanish) I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner. I am really really really busy since I have soccer 6 days a week, school 5 days a week, and a job also 6 days a week and I'm only 14 going on 15. I'll be able to update a whole lot faster when soccer ends on Oct 19th.

Some people had questions that I will answer.

1.-Who are the parings

The pairings are AsuCaga, KiraLacus, and MirDearka. Someone asked me if it was Nicol and Cagalli, but its not

2.- Another one was "The song In My World relates to Avril being in a smally hicky town.

Okay, well I wanted to write a story and I thought hey Katie(A/N-Yes, that's my first name.) What would Cagalli's life be like if she was the only Natural in her world or town and all Coordinators hate Naturals example: Kira and her family. When I was thinking this I had my Ares on and the song that was playing at the time was "In My World" hence, that's how I got the title.

**In My World**

****

**Chapter 3**

****

**Happy Birthday Kira**

Cagalli's POV

You know the saying "An apple a day keeps the doctor away" well I'm gonna change it to "An apple a day keeps the crazy idiotic Dearka away." I just don't know what Mir sees in this guy. Sure he looks cute with his tan skin and blonde hair, but he's a fuckin retard! Now your wondering "yeah Dearka can be a retard, but what did he do this time Cagalli?" Well let me show you what happened.

Normal POV 

The last bell just rang so the gang went out to the park by the sakura trees.

"Bye everyone! Me and Kira are going to the studio to practice for my new album!" Said Lacus

"Bye Lacus! Bye Kira." Said Cagalli

'The only reason I said bye to Kira was because if I didn't knowing him, he'll tell dad and I'll get beaten again. So it was just Athrun and I.

'Boy this kid doesn't talk much. I wonder why he's friends with Kira. In fact, I wonder why anyone is Kira's friend.'

And that's when it happened…

"I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt too sexy it hurts." Sang Dearka

"Dearka shut up already! You've been singing that same damn line for two hours! Don't you know any other line of that song?" Yelled Miriallia.

" No not really. So I guess I'll make up my own lines."

"I'm too sexy for Mir, too sexy for Cagalli, too sexy for- OW! What the hell was that for?"

You guessed it. Cagalli hit Dearka.

"For you being a fuckin idiot! God you are so annoying. Mir , what do you see in Dearka?" Asked Cagalli.

"Well other then him being and idiot and annoying a lot of times, he's really sweet once you get to know him." Answered Mir.

"Ohhhh" That's when Cagalli heard her stomach growl so she got an apple from her bag.

"Is that an apple?" Asked Dearka

"Ahhh yeah. Why?"

"I'll do or give you anything for that apple."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious now please please please please give me that apple." Begged Dearka like a little girl and started crying for the apple.

Cagalli's POV 

I couldn't believe this guy! He said he'll do anything for me if I just give him my apple. Well Dearka I'll give you my apple for…

Normal POV 

"All right Dearka. I'll give you my apple for two things."

"Anything! Anything! Just give me the apple!" Wailed Dearka.

"Okay. One, you must never sing that song again and when I give you the apple you will leave me alone." Said Cagalli.

"Okay, okay I won't sing that song, now what's the other thing?"

"Two, how much money do you have with you?"

"Let me check" Dearka pulled his wallet out while counting his money.

"I have four thousand dollars. Why?"

"You must give me four thousand dollars for the apple."

"Umm ahhh. This is so hard to choose. Should I take the apple or not? It's like stupid "To be or not to be" saying. Ummm fine, I'll give you four thousand dollars for that apple." Said Dearka.

Cagalli's POV 

I can't believe it. Dearka just gave me four thousand dollars for an apple. This guy really is an idiot! Maybe I should bring apples more often. That's when I realized that Athrun was still with me. Shit!

Normal POV 

Hey Athrun. Athrun. Hello Earth to Athrun is anybody home!" Said an annoyed Cagalli.

"Huh- oh sorry bout that Cagalli"

"What's on your mind?"

"It's nothing important."

"It's nothing important! Jeez. I don't see how it can't be important if you were in such deep thought about it!" Replied an annoyed Cagalli.

"You really want to know?" Asked Athrun

'Well that was easy' Thought Cagalli

That's when he pulled it out. Cagalli couldn't believe what she was seeing! It was a robotic bird with the colors of a light green and a yellow head. It sprouted its wings and started flying in the air. Cagalli couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Oh my God! Did you make that?" Asked a startled Cagalli.

It's a hobby of mine, making robotic things and all. I also made Lacus her Haro. You know the pink annoying ball thing. So it's quite easy really, making all these things."

"Yeah, that's because you're a co- co-"

Athrun started to give Cagalli a weird look."

"A co- computer wiz! Yeah a computer wiz hehe." _Sweat drop_ 'I almost called him a co-coordinator good going Cagalli!'

Umm yeah, okay. As I was saying, I'm going to give Torii to Kira for his Birthday

"Torii?"

"The robotic bird I made for Kira. Do you think he would like it?" Asked Athrun

'Kira loves robotic things, especially his GUNDAM model collections. So yeah, He should like it'

"I bet Kira would love the present Athrun. So there should be no trouble." Said Cagalli

"Thanks. So Cagalli, what are you going to do with the four thousand dollars that Dearka gave you for an apple?"

I was thinking of buying Kira something. You know for his birthday and all, but I don't know what to get him.

"You know, I think you should buy him a laptop. He said something about breaking it somehow." Replied Athrun

'Kira didn't break it, I did. By accident of course. Well actually I put a virus on it for payback, but it went a little too far and it made his laptop fry. Ha take that Kira just because I'm a natural doesn't mean I'm not smart' Thought Cagalli while grinning evilly.

"Ahhh Cagalli you okay?" Asked Athrun.

"Huh oh yeah a laptop sounds perfect! You wanna go with me to help pick one out?"

"Sorry I can't. I have to go to my dad's office. He said he needed to talk to me about something. Maybe next time Cagalli. But I'll see you at the party right?"

"Yeah sure I'll see you their Athrun." Said an upset Cagalli

Cagalli's POV 

I should be used to doing things by myself. I mean I have been alone for seventeen years. Shit! Did I just tell Athrun that I would be at the party? Great just great. Every time Kira has a party or whenever we have company over I have to be locked in the basement all day long with nothing to do or eat for that matter. Maybe mom and dad will let me attend the party since I'm gonna give Kira a present. Wait, why should I give Kira a present when he never gives me one? Oh yeah, cause if I don't I'll get beaten by both Kira and dad. Oh well, I'm at the computer store now so I guess I should give him his laptop. When I got to the store, I noticed how everything was 50 off. How convenient. That's when I noticed the sign saying "CLOSING IN 5 DAYS! EVERYTHING HALF OFF!"

NORMAL POV 

Cagalli checked out all the laptops when she noticed how every single one of them sucked. (A/N-I hate it when all you can find is suckish laptops) She was finally able to find one that was better then Kira's old laptop. Cagalli checked the price and said that it was eight thousand dollars, but since everything was half off it would only be four thousand dollars. (A/N- OH MY GOD! I just did Math! -)

"Thank you Dearka for you stupidity" Said a happy Cagalli

"Hey! Are you just gonna stand there and praise yourself or are you gonna get the hell out of my way!"

Cagalli turned around and saw a boy with black hair and very cold blue eyes.

"Ahh sorry bout that. I'll be going to the register right now. Hey wait, who said that you could boss me around like that! Didn't you know that it's not nice to treat lady's poorly!"

"Well excuse me. How anyone tell that you are a girl with those baggy clothes your wearing and your boyish haircut."

"Why you little-"

"Hey if your gonna fight take it outside! I don't want bitches like you scaring away costumers." Said the salesclerk.

Cagalli just took the laptop, threw the money on the counter, and started walking home.

"The nerve of some people! I swear the next time I see that guy I will punch him in the groin and- BAM!"

Cagalli fell on her back and dropped her laptop. Luckily it didn't break.

"Hey watch where you're walking you jackass!" Hollered Cagalli.

"Sorry miss I wasn't looking where I was going"

When Cagalli looked at the boy she saw that he had light green hair and had some piano notes in his hands.

'What's up with people and having weird colored hair' Thought Cagalli

"I'm really sorry about that. Here let me help you."

The boy grabbed Cagalli's hand and helped her up while picking up her laptop.

"By the way, my names Nicol Amafari (A/n-sp?). Yours?"

"It's Cagalli. Cagalli Yula Athha."

"Well sorry Cagalli, but I have to go. Maybe we'll see each other again.

"Yeah, maybe" Cagalli said while smiling

"Shit! It's almost time for the party!"

At the Hibiki residence 

"Phew the party must have just started." Said an exhausted Cagalli

"Hey Cagalli!"

"Oh hey Athrun. You ready to go in?"

"Yeah. And I see you took my advice about getting the laptop." Said Athrun

"Yeah I did. Well let's go!"

Cagalli's POV 

I was able to tell that mom and dad weren't home yet. That's a good sign. Fuck! Kira just saw me come in and he's not looking too happy. Oh man he's coming toward me!

Normal POV 

"Hey Athrun. Glad you could make it" Said Kira

"No problem and Happy Birthday Kira! This is for you." Athrun said while pulling out Torii and giving it to Kira.

"Ahh man thanks a lot Athrun! I like it a lot! You know, you didn't have to go through all that trouble for a birthday present."

"It was no trouble. Besides it doesn't happen often when your best friend turns 18."

'Hello I'm right here! You don't have to start ignoring me!' Thought Cagalli

"Athrun, Lacus is over by Mir and the others. You should join them."

"Alright. Hey Cagalli come over when you can."

"Alright I will"

Kira started glaring at Cagalli. That's when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside the house.

"What the hell do you think your doing here! A natural has no right being here. Get the hell out of here now before I tell mom and dad." Hollered Kira while grabbing her shoulders tightly and started shaking her.

"Kira stop your hurting me! And besides Athrun said I should come! I can't just tell him I can't because I have a brother who won't let me come to my own house!"

Kira threw Cagalli against the wall and walked out of the house without saying a word. Cagalli took Kira's present and put it in his room. She then went downstairs to her room.

"Damn you Kira. It's my birthday too. And just because I'm a natural doesn't mean I can't celebrate it."

That's when Cagalli started feeling pain in her chest and she passed out.

"Hey Kira, have you seen Cagalli?" Asked Athrun

"Yeah, she said she wasn't feeling to well and she went home."

"Oh dear I hope she's alright" Said Lacus

"I'm sure she's fine Lacus. Don't worry about her."

It was 11pm and everyone went home. Kira went upstairs to his room and was surprised not seeing Cagalli anywhere. When Kira got to his room he was surprised to see a present on his desk.

"Must be from mom and dada."

Kira opened the card and read and he was surprised at what he saw.

_Dear Kira,_

_I know how much you hate me, but I'm still your sister and I'll always be. So I got you this present for your birthday and I hope someday we can put our past behind us._

_Love you sister,_

_Cagalli_

"Cagalli" Kira opened the present and was surprised to see a brand new laptop. Kira went downstairs to go see Cagalli

"Ahh man. What happened?" Cagalli woke up on the floor and she doesn't remember anything.

"Oh man. The party!"

"CAGALLI! Hey Cagalli! Get your ass up here now!"

'Kira sounds pissed'

I walked up stairs seeing that it was twelve midnight. Kira was the only one at the table eating some birthday cake.

"Yes Kira."

Kira walked up to Cagalli and out of nowhere gave her a hug.

"Ki-Kira what are you doing?"

"Happy Birthday Cagalli."

Cagalli couldn't believe it! Kira actually said Happy Birthday! This is the first time somebody said that to her. Kira pulled away from the hug and gave her a cold stare.

"Just because I said that doesn't mean anything alright. And if I see you outside again when people are here I'll hurt you again."

"Whatever you say Kira. Whatever you say."

* * *

OH MY GOD! 34 reviews! I never thought I would get that much! Thank you sooo much. To tell you the truth, I think this chapter was preety shitty if you ask me. Please R/R and flames are welcomed!

Next chapter

The Red Headed Devil (We all know who that is)


End file.
